


You're Beautiful

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, mentions of interfacing, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Optimus fell in love with a woman, one who he hasn't seen in two years. However, as they get their lives back together with his return, an unexpected twist happens.
Relationships: Anna/Optimus Prime, Anna/Optimus Prime/James Savoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a birthday present to my big sister, PrimesSPARROW. Love ya sis! I hope you enjoy! Also, this story is based off of the song You're Beautiful by James Blunt. I found the song very fitting for what I have planned. Also, James Savoy in this story isn't evil. He is good. Dark of the Moon and forward never happened. Their base isn't in Washington D.C, but is located in Northern Nevada somewhere.

Main Pairings:

Anna x Optimus

Anna x James x Optimus

Warnings: mentions of interface, romance, fluffs, kissing, possessiveness, some violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Anna Burns stared at her computer screen, completely bored out of her mind. She didn't know what to do. Looking over at the picture on her desk, she smiled. In it was her little sister, Allie, her, and a tall man with stunning blue eyes. Her sister was off at college to try to get a degree in wildlife. As for the man, she didn't know.

"Oh Orion, were did you go?" Anna asked quietly, picking up the photo and staring at the man.

She had met Orion at a store. The woman remembered the memory so well.

~~~flashback

"Hey sis, you grab the ice cream, and I'll grab the cones and whipped cream," said Allie, blowing a piece of blue hair out of her face.

"Gotcha sis," said Anna, going further down the aisle. She reached for the door to the ice cream she wanted, blushing when her hand bumped another hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It is all right. Here, let me get it for you," the man said.

Anna's face heated up more when she saw the man. He was quite tall, muscular with scars. His hair was about the same sapphire blue her sister had. He wore jeans and a red muscle shirt, a flamed jacket on his shoulders. The most stunning part was his unnatural blue eyes.

"T-Thank you," Anna stuttered a bit, reaching in to grab the chocolate and strawberry ice cream. The man smiled, grabbing his own chocolate ice cream.

"My name is Orion Pax. What is yours?" The man asked, deep baritone voice sending shivers down Anna's spine.

"Anna Burns," she said, still blushing. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

"It is nice to meet you Anna. I hope we see each other again," Orion said with a wink, sauntering away.

"Hey sis, you got the ice cr- you're doing a face," said Allie, looking at her sister's star-struck look. "Who caught your eye?"

"Orion Pax," Anna said.

~~~end flashback

Since then, Anna has seen Orion a few more times before they finally exchanged numbers. Allie would tease them a bit, but was really glad her sister found someone. They had gotten married two years ago before he suddenly vanished when the rumors of alien robots invading Earth came. It was even creepy when an image of a robot appeared on the TV, demanding for a boy.

"I hope you are safe Orion," said Anna, kissing a finger and placing it on the picture.

Her phone buzzed. Anna looked down, picking it up and answering.

"Allie! I'm so glad you called," said Anna. She paused, listening in. "Really? Sweet! I'll get your bedroom ready and dinner. I'm thinking sodas and pizza tonight. Well, you'll have your energy drinks and root beer." Silence. "Yeah, I remembered you can't eat pizza without root beer. I'll see you in a few hours. Love ya sis!"

Anna hung up, getting ready for her sister's arrival.

~~~With Allie

Allie played with her hair a bit as she waited, having gotten off the phone with Anna an hour ago. She had a special surprise for her sister. The large semi-truck pulled up, a man stepping out. Allie grinned widely, running up and hugging the man.

"Orion! Gosh, it has been so long! I got your email to meet up here. Where've you been?" Allie asked, pulling away from the man.

"It is a long story little one," Orion said, using his nickname for the small woman.

"I've got time. You should tell me," said Allie.

Orion sighed, telling her about the glasses, Mission City, and then recently with Egypt and him being killed then revived. Allie took in everything like a sponge. She couldn't believe that Orion was actually a Cybertronian from outer space! She wondered how her sister would take to it.

"I'm glad you're back Orion," said Allie. "Come on! Anna will be so happy to see you again! She's missed you these past two years. You just disappeared all the sudden. I was starting to think someone kidnapped and murdered you."

"Will she still want to see me? My departure was rather sudden when I got news of the glasses and had to act quickly," said Optimus.

"Of course silly. She loves you. I doubt she would leave you cause you're an alien," said Allie, going to her purple GMC Jimmy truck. "Follow me Orion."

Allie drove about half an hour down a road until she met a fork in the road. She took the left, going into the private property her sister lived on. Another half hour later and Allie was parking in front of the house, honking a few times to get her sister.

The door swung open. Anna ran out, going to her sister and hugging her.

"Oh Allie, it is so good to see you again. How has it been?" asked Anna.

"Really great. I love it so much. Though I got a surprise for you. It came in the form of an email at first," said Allie, grinning. "You'll never guess."

Allie reached up and covered her sister's eyes.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed.

"Hey nothing. Just wait," said Allie, nodding over to the semi-truck that pulled up in front of them.

Allie watched as the familiar holoform appeared. Allie uncovered her sister's eyes. Anna was about to lecture her sister until she saw the man. A man so familiar that Anna believed she would never see again.

"Orion? Is... is that you?" Anna asked, heart beating quickly.

"Hello Anna, my love," Orion said.

Anna ran into his arms, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Optimus easily held her, leaning a bit on his truck form as she gave him a burning kiss. They both moaned, missing this so much. Anna pulled back, breathing heavily.

"I've missed you so much. I thought you were dead," said Anna.

"He was for a bit," said Allie to herself.

"What?!" Anna asked.

"I will tell you inside," said Orion.

"No. Tell me now," said Anna.

"Very well. Two years ago, I gotten a message from my scout and son. He had found a human male we were looking for, who could help us recover the Allspark. It lead to a battle in Mission City. After that, your government and military allowed me and my Autobots to remain on Earth and assist in defeating the Decepticons. Megatron, my brother, was revived and he had killed me in battle. It was because of Sam Witwicky that I am alive. He used the Matrix of Leadership to bring my spark back to life. I have not been able to come see you since we were stationed in Diego Garcia. I wish I could, my love, but circumstances didn't allow me to."

Anna stared at Optimus, totally confused. Allie coughed a bit, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"He's an alien robot from Cybertron named Optimus Prime sis. This is his holoform. The truck is his actual body transformed," said Allie.

"So it is true. There was robot aliens?" Anna asked.

"Yep. And it was his race all along," said Allie.

"Please forgive me Anna. I wanted so badly to contact you at least, to send one message. But the human government was bent on keeping our secret safe. Now because of the Fallen's transmission, humans know we exist. I had come as soon as I could since we got a new base nearby. The others do not know where I left to. I don't care either. I just had to come find you. I found that your sister was working in the area we were stationed at, so I sent her an email to meet with me," said Optimus. He deactivated his holoform, transforming his real form. He knelt down to be at eye level with his mate. "Anna... do you... do you care if I am an alien robot?"

"Of course not silly. I'm just glad you're here now," said Anna. She reached up, touching his face lovingly. "I love you Orion Pax."


	2. 2

A/N: This is where that song really comes in. It is the one that plays in the background at the mall.

Main Pairings:

Anna x Optimus

Anna x James x Optimus

Warnings: mentions of interface, romance, fluffs, kissing, possessiveness, some violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Optimus held Anna in his arms using a holoform of his mech form. A servo rubbed up and down her stomach. He had dearly missed her. He was so lonely without her. When he had been killed, Optimus had wondered if Anna would want him still. Allie was very joyous at his return. It had been a few days since his return.

The first thing that he did when the two of them were alone was interface on his hood. Many times. They were both deprived of love for so long. Anna snuggled closer, wanting to sleep. Optimus kissed the top of her head, settling down with her into recharge.

When morning came around, the Autobot commander jerked awake. His comm. link beeped at him many times. Growling, the Prime opened the channel up to chew out whoever was contacting him.

:Prime, where are you?!:

:I'm busy Ratchet.:

:With what? You've been gone for days with no word on where you went.:

:I apologize Ratchet. I will return when I can.:

Optimus cut the communication off before his CMO questioned him further. Optimus pulled Anna closer to him, watching her as she slept. Primus, she was so beautiful. Optimus didn't want to go back to the NEST base. He wanted to remain with his mate.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

Optimus looked at her to see the woman was awake. He smiled, kissing her.

"Nothing. Ratchet commed me. He is wondering where I went," said Optimus. "I do not want to return to the base."

"Why not? Your men need you," said Anna.

"I wish to stay with you. Forever. We've already been separated for far too long," said Optimus.

"Then we'll come with you," said Anna. "I'm sure the military will allow it. If there is Decepticons still out there and they knew I existed and my connection to you, they'll target me. Then that way, we are still together."

"I would have to speak with Colonel Lennox and Epps," said Optimus.

"Then let's go. But after we spend some more time together. Allie wanted to go to the mall today," said Anna.

"That sounds wonderful my love," said Optimus.

"Good. I need to go shower and then get dressed. Allie will be up and ready by then. And afterwards, you can take us to the NEST base," said Anna.

Optimus nodded. He watched with hunger as Anna walked away to the bathroom to shower. He followed, closing the door behind him. He watched as she undressed and got the hot water going. Primus, this human femme would drive him crazy.

~~~at the mall

Allie bounced like a little child. She loved the mall. Specifically the places with swords, dragons, knives, and food. The food court was one of her favorite places to hit by. Anna and Optimus walked behind the younger woman, holding hands. Allie disappeared for a bit in the crowd.

"Allie, remember not to go too far!" Anna called out.

"I know sis!" Allie called back.

Anna rolled her eyes, smiling. Both her and Optimus went to the candy shop, picking out some chocolate and fruit chews. Once they were done, Anna looked around the crowd for Allie. Her eyes met with another man's, sending her heart skipping a beat. God he was handsome.

~~~James' view

James came out of a shop, fingering the new knife in his pocket. He looked around, wanting to get some food. While looking for the mall map, his eyes caught the attention of a young woman, who had also saw his eyes. His heart skipped and pulsed fast. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And ironically enough, the song playing was You're Beautiful by James Blunt.

His heart and hopes sank when he saw her with another man. But this angel will always be on his mind. But looking at the other man, his heart reacted the same way, almost like gravity was drawing him towards them. He was a bit kinky and wouldn't mind sharing. In fact, he wanted both of them.

James watched as a younger woman greeted the other two and they walked away. His gaze followed until he could no longer see them. The man shook his head. There was a chance he would never see them again anyways. But if he did, by God would he tell them he felt attracted to them.

~~~food court

Allie couldn't choose between Asian food or Subway, so she decided to get both. Anna and Optimus both got Subway sandwiches. They found a table and sat down. Allie dug into her tuna, lettuce, and tomato sandwich first, being a bit messy.

"You're going to choke and I'm going to laugh," said Anna.

"But I'm so hungry," Allie defended, swallowing her food. "You do it too sometimes when you're really hungry."

"Do not!" Anna said, acting offended.

"You do," said Allie. "So, who were you staring at earlier?"

That caught the Prime's attention. He looked over at his mate, feeling a tad hurt that his mate would be looking at another man.

"W-What?" Anna questioned, blushing and hiding her face.

"I saw you staring at someone outside the candy shop. Who was it?" Allie asked again.

"No one," Anna said a bit too quickly.

"Liar," said Allie.

"Sweetspark, did you see someone who caught your attention?" Optimus asked.

"Orion... yes. It was just a brief moment. Our eyes met was all. I doubt I'll ever see him again. Besides, I have you, my sexy Prime," said Anna, giving him a kiss. "But it was strange. It was almost like I was drawn to him. Like magnets coming together."

Optimus had a confused look on his face. Having a second mate was not uncommon on his home world. Was it possible that he and Anna were destined to have a threeway bond? The Prime shook his helm. If that was true, well they would find out in the future if this mystery man ever showed back up.

The three finished eating and browsed some more before leaving. Optimus grew nervous as he drew closer to the NEST base. He wasn't sure how the others would react. He told no one of his human mate, the femme who captured his spark when he came to Earth.

A hand on his seat took the Prime from his thoughts. He looked over at Anna, who gave him a warm smile.

"It'll be okay. You'll see," said Anna.

Primus, he hoped she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer. I've been working on Here I Am as well.

Main Pairings:

Anna x Optimus

Anna x James x Optimus

Warnings: mentions of interface, romance, fluffs, kissing, possessiveness, some violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Optimus pulled into the nest base, parking and opening up his doors. The soldiers and his troops gathered around, glad to see Optimus once more. They were surprised, however, to see two females hop out. Optimus transformed and studied the faces looking at him. They were definitely surprised.

"Optimus, who are these?" Ratchet asked.

"My mate and her young sister," said Optimus.

"What?" Lennox asked.

"Better start explaining Prime," said Ironhide.

Optimus nodded, starting from when he first met his mate to returning with her and her sister. Lennox rubbed his head at the end of it, sighing heavily.

"I think I need a heavy drink," the Colonel said.

"You and me both buddy," said Epps.

"Colonel Lennox, I wish to have my mate and her sister remain on the base with us. Please," said Optimus.

"Sure. I'll send in the paperwork. If they ask, I can tell them that it is for their protection from Decepticons," said Lennox.

"Thank you so much," said Optimus.

Anna grinned, looking up at Optimus. Allie squealed, excited to be there. She enjoyed seeing all the Autobots, being introduced to each of them. Ratchet had caught her eye the most.

"Well, better show you around," said Lennox.

"You go ahead Allie. Me and Optimus are going to spend some time together," said Anna.

"Oooooo, doing what sis?" Allie asked, grinning wildly.

"Stuff. Alone," said Anna.

"You gonna be going at it like rabbits. Well have fun sis!" Allie said, waving her sister off and going up to Ratchet. "Come show me around Ratchet."

"I have work to do," said Ratchet.

"Yeah, of showing me around," Allie pressed.

"Slagging femme," Ratchet growled.

"Come on. It'll be fun," said Allie.

Anna laughed. She looked at Optimus, giving him a wink. The Prime looked down, grinning at her. He scooped her up, heading to his quarters. He ignored the cat calls from his soldiers. Once he got to his quarters, he went to his berth, laying his femme on his chest. Anna kissed where she could, commanding him to open his chestplates. He did, and Anna went in, going for his spark.

"Primus," Optimus moaned.

"Primus can't help you," Anna said.

~~~000

James Savoy woke up, having a dream of the two he saw at the mall. He groaned, going to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, frowning a bit. He needed to find these two. They had not left his mind since that day. It had been a few weeks. Each night he would go to sleep and see them, wanting them more. It wasn't lust. It was more like in the fairytales with love at first sight.

"I wonder where they are," the man thought to himself. "I need to find them."

The more he thought of them, the more he grew aroused. Cursing slightly, he stripped and got into the shower. He needed to take care of his growing erection.

"Who are they?" James muttered to himself, turning on the water.

~~~000

"What's on your mind, my love?" Optimus asked, looking down at Anna.

"That mystery man. He comes to my mind a lot," said Anna. "I don't want to lose you though Optimus."

"Anna, I believe what you are feeling is normal. Many Cybertronians have two mates. We will have to see how it will go. That is, if you see him again," said Optimus.

"Okay," Anna said, wrapping her arms around the holoform. "I love you Optimus."

"I love you more," said Optimus.


	4. 4

A/N: So I ended up with some food poisoning last night, so I couldn't go to work. On the upside while stuck in bed, I'm able to do the next chapter. Yay! I hope you enjoy! And Happy Birthday Sis! I loves you so much!

Main Pairings:

Anna x Optimus

Anna x James x Optimus

Warnings: mentions of interface, romance, fluffs, kissing, possessiveness, some violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Allie stared at the door hardcore. Her sister and brother-in-law were in there for at least two days. Deciding she needed to get away for a bit, Allie headed to where her truck was parked. Since coming to the NEST base, the two women's belongings were brought to base.

"I'll be back! Need some stuff!" Allie called behind her to Lennox.

"Okay," Lennox said.

Allie hopped in, blasting her music up as she rolled down the window. She headed to a grocery store, heading straight for the ice cream. She scanned the shelves, smiling at her prize. Gelato. The woman was obsessed with the Italian treat. Allie grabbed a few before wandering around, putting whatever she felt like she wanted to eat in her basket.

"Excuse me, miss, but you look familiar."

Allie turned around, seeing a taller man with some greying hair. His eyes were stunning as well. In short, he was handsome and sexy. Not as sexy as Orion's medic, but still.

"I don't think we've met before," Allie said politely. "I'm Allie Burns. Who are you?"

"James Savoy. I saw you at the mall with another woman and a man with her," said James.

"Oh, you mean my sister Anna and her husband Orion," said Allie. "Wait, I think you're the man she saw that day."

"Where do you live? I was hoping to meet with them again," said James.

"Sweet. I'm sure they will meet with you. You can follow me. Don't worry about the guards or soldiers. I'll tell them you're my guest," said Allie, having a really good feeling about this.

"Thank you," said James.

"Of course," said Allie.

~~~NEST base

James shifted uncomfortably at the base. He was shocked to see these Cybertronians. He heard the rumors of aliens, but never expected them to be true. Seeing Anna with the largest one had him growing warm. She was even more beautiful up close.

"That's him, Optimus," said Anna. The flamed mech nodded.

"James Savoy, please follow me," Optimus said.

"All right," James said.

Optimus turned and started walking to his personal quarters. When Anna had gotten the call from her sister about the man, they both had wanted to see for themselves. Optimus gave permission to have the man come to the base instead of the house.

James whistled when he came into the room, stopping near the door. The mech put Anna down, allowing her to come face to face with the man. That strange magnetic feeling attraction was felt once more. This time, all three of them felt it.

They didn't know what to say. Optimus activated his mech holoform. He followed his spark.

"James, in our culture, a mech or femme can have two mates. You are feeling an attraction, are you not?" Optimus aksed.

"I am, to both of you. It is strange," said James.

"Then it would seem we are destined to be together in a threeway bond. Is this acceptable to you?" Optimus and Anna both wanted him to say yes.

"Of course," said James, taking the first move.

He grabbed Optimus, a hand going behind his helm and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Optimus moaned, feeling like his legs may give out with out pleasurable the kiss is. Anna watched with some arousal as the two of them made out. Optimus groaned, kissing back.

James pulled away, earning a small whine from Optimus. He smirked, pulling Anna over and kissing her as well. James would spoil these two good.

"Primus, so hot," Optimus muttered. He went up, wrapping his arms around Anna from behind and kissed her neck.

"You both are hot. And mine," said James.

~~~000

"So, what you think they doing?" Allie asked.

"Probably fragging their processors out," said Sideswipe with a snicker.

"That James won't win," said Ironhide. "Prime is very dominant."

"Hmmm... my bets are on James winning," said Allie.

"Nah, it has to be Prime," said Sunstreaker.

"This James looks pretty kinky. I think he'll get the upperhand," said Sideswipe.

"And just what are you all doing?" Ratchet demanded, fists on his hips. A wrench was in his servo.

"Nothing," Allie quickly said.

"Uh huh. I don't believe that for a klik," said Ratchet.

"Fine, making bets on if James or Orion will win," said Allie.

"So immature," Ratchet muttered. "Get, all of you. Except for you Allie. You're staying."

The others left before they got the wrench. Allie stayed, growing a bit nervous. She squeaked when Ratchet scooped her up.

"Sassy femme," Ratchet said.

"Yep!" Allie said.

~~~000

"Did you find them?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Megatron grinned. He had finally found his brother. He didn't know what had happened, but his brother bond was back. With the Fallen gone, there was no point in continuing the war. But only one threat remained now. He had to go see his brother and warn him. This threat could get them all killed.

"We move out in three days," Megatron said. "Starscream, make sure the others are ready. Inform them this war is over. I'm sure they will be glad to know this."

"Of course, Megatron," Starscream said, taking his leave.

"Hold on brother. I will protect you," said Megatron.


	5. 5

A/N: Nothing to say. I was debating on this being the last chapter, but the next one will be the last one. Enjoy!

Main Pairings:

Anna x Optimus

Anna x James x Optimus

Warnings: mentions of interface, romance, fluffs, kissing, possessiveness, some violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

~~~next day

Optimus held both his mates close. During their wild interfacing, his spark had merged with both of them, bonding all three together. Optimus could feel that James truly did fall for them both. And he was glad of that. The Prime had to admit, the human was very kinky.

"You're thinking of my dick again," James suddenly said, looking up at Optimus.

"I admit you are very good," said Optimus, grinning. "I may be thinking of your spike."

"So what exactly happened with your... what is it called? In your chest?" James asked.

"Spark. My spark had merged with both of your hearts, bonding us together forever. Usually, if one died, the other or others would follow. In your terms, we are now married. What you feel is called a bond. You will be able to feel everything Anna and I feel. You already have seen everything about both of us when the merge happened, just as we have seen your life," Optimus explained.

"That makes more sense," said James. "Well, I would hope we can do it again. Maybe later tonight, I'll get you both again."

"We shall see," Optimus said with a small laugh. He always accepted such a challenge.

~~~two days later

The alarms blared wildly. Allie and Anna covered their ears, not enjoying the loud noise. One of the soldiers silenced the alarms, checking the surveillance cameras.

"Decepticons incoming," the soldier reported.

"What could they want?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm not sure. Autobots, remain on the alert. I will go see what Megatron wants," Optimus said.

"Is that wise?" James asked. "I've heard of Megatron as well as seen what he has done."

"I know James. It could be important. Otherwise, Megatron may not be coming like this," said Optimus. "I will be safe."

"You better," Anna said.

Optimus smiled before sliding his battle mask in place. He readied himself for a fight if one broke out. However, a part of him hoped that Megatron wanted a truce. Optimus hardened his look as he saw Megatron land with his Decepticons. The silver mech held his servos up, showing he meant to harm.

"Megatron, what do you want?" Optimus asked.

"To speak of truce, brother," Megatron said. "There is something of the utmost importance we must speak about after it is made."

"I'm listening," said Optimus.

"Then you accept. Excellent. First, we should do a spark cleanse brother. I am truly sorry for killing you and everything I have done," said Megatron.

"All right," Optimus agreed. "Come with me. I know of a private area."

Megatron nodded, following his brother. Optimus sent a quick message to his Autobots, letting them know what was happening and not to be disturbed.

"Where are they going?" Anna asked, having watched from a safe distance to the outside.

"Optimus said that they are doing a spark cleanse," said Ironhide.

"What's that?" James asked.

"A very painful process for both parties. It will cleanse Megatron's spark of anything negative, essentially bringing back the old Megatron," said Ratchet. "They'll be fine."

"Okay," Anna and James said.

They waited a while before the two brothers came back to rejoin the others. Optimus was happy, glad to have his brother back. But it wouldn't last for long.

"As much as I wish to celebrate our reunion brother, we have a serious problem," said Megatron, graveness in his voice. "There are rogue Decepticons still that will not want the war to end. They know of Earth and may come if they catch wind of the truce and end of said war."

"Thank you brother, for this information. We shall be on the ready," Optimus said, hugging back.

"Now, I suggest you try to relax," said Megatron.

"We'll get him to relax," said Anna. Megatron looked down at the two humans, optic ridge raised up. He had never seen this human females and male.

"And who might you be?" Megatron asked.

"Anna Burns," said Anna.

"James Savoy," said James. "The two of us are bonded to Optimus."

"And this is my little sister Allie," Anna introduced, pointing to the younger woman.

"Bonded? You have mates now? So much has happened," said Megatron. "Well, please do make sure he is relaxed. Take his mind off of the possible threat. They would do anything to get to me, even if it is low and dirty."

"Of course," Anna said. "Come on Optimus."

~~~000

James made sure the water was nice and hot. Looking behind him out the door, he saw Anna stroking Optimus' face soothingly. The man turned back, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom that was installed.

"It's ready," James said, getting off the frame and going to the mech's holoform. "How you holding up?"

"I will be fine. I just don't want anything to happen to you two should a threat come. I know of many Decepticons who would want the war to continue," said Optimus. "And I'm really glad my brother is back. He truly is. I have missed him dearly."

"I'm glad you are happy. You deserve to be," said James.

"I'm with James. After everything you've been through, I would say you definitely deserve it. We love you," said Anna.

"And I love you two as well," said Optimus.

"Come on. The shower is ready. It'll help you to relax," said James. "All three of us are in need of one."

"And afterwards, a nice massage with some warm oil," said Anna.

"Thank you, both of you," said Optimus.


End file.
